Laisse moi trois jours pour te dire que je t'aime
by Tcharlie
Summary: Toothianna ne trouve pas le sommeil quand Pitch , son meilleur ami, monte à sa fenêtre .Il lui propose une surprise et elle le suit , pourquoi pas ? Ca , c'était sans ce douter de ce qu'il allait se passer. Comment aurait elle pu le savoir ? Tout ce passe en trois jour ,un jour pour partir, un jour pour aimer ,un jour pour pleurer . Que restera t'il d'eux après cette aventure?


Laisse moi trois jour pour te dire que je t'aime .

Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures déjà , pourtant , je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil . Trop d"idée , de pensée se baladait dans ma tête sans s'arrêter , sans me laisser une minute de répit . Je me suis redresser , repoussant ma couverture rose ,pour fixer les murs de ma chambre ou s'étalait des dizaines de papillon en papier coloré ou en cristalle . Plus loin , sur mon bureaut , juste en face de mon lit: des livres . Des centaines qui encombrait par pile mon bureau . à côtès , ma commode , remplie de fringue en tout genre plus coloré les une que les autres . Je me suis laissé retomber sur le lit , fixant le mur vert comme si tout à coup , quelque chose allait en tomber pour m'aider à dormir .

-"Toothy..."

Je me suis retourné vers l'unique fenêtre grande ouverte de ma chambre ou tentait de se isser quelqu'un . Je me suis rapproché à pas de loup , armée d'une ballerine et d'un livre sur les fées .En me penchant , brandissant mes "armes", je ne put voir que mon meilleur ami : Nicolas Black, alias Nico , alias Pitch. Il était agrippé par les mains et tentait tant bien que mal de monter , ses pieds battaient dans le vide et je ne put m'emp^cher de rireen le voyant dans une telle situation .Il fit une moue ,redoublant d'effort alors que moi , je riait d'avantage .

Nicolas n'avait jamais été bon en sport , loin de la . Il n'avait pas les capacité ,ni le physique d'un athlète , il se contentait d'avoir la moyenne en gym et ça lui suffisait amplement .Pitch avait les cheveux noir et bouclé , les yeux marron et la peau aussi pâle que la mort . Il avait cette veste d'aviateur bien trop grande que lui avait donné jadis son père et qu'y n'allait pas avec son style :"je suis gothique et sans aucun sentiment .". Bien qu'il soit si chétif , il faisait peur aux autres , je me souviens de cette fois ou l'équipe de foot au complet avait descider de nous charrier . Il n'avait rien dit quand ils se moquait de lui mais quand l'un d'entre eux ... Brad ? Brandon ? Brandit ! Avait eut le malheur de parler de moi , Nico c'était lever d'un coup pour planter un regard noir dans celui azur du sportif en lui ordonnant de s'escuser . Ce que Brandit fit sans hésiter . Pitch était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle et comme nous sommes en seconde , je vous laisse faire le calcule . Nous sommes inséparable et même si il y a eut des hauts et des bas dans notre amitié , nous n'avons jamais pu nous ignorer l'un et l'autres .C'est comme si nous étions frère et soeur ... Moi , je serais sans aucun doute la grande soeur parce que je le dépassait d'une tête. J'ai secoué la tête pour le regarder toujours suspendu à ma fenêtre . J'ai pris un sourire narquois et me suis assise sur l'appui de fenêtre .

-" Alors la vue est belle ? Dis je  
-Bien meilleur que ton haleine . Bon sang , t'as mangé quoi ? Les chaussette de ton frangin ?  
-Hey! Ashton n'a rien avoir avec mon haleine !  
-Je préfère l'appeler mon lapin personnellement mais tu fais ce que tu veux ...  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Pitchounet à pars te moquer de mon haleine ?  
-Je voulais te montrer un truc dans le centre ville ...  
-Comme?  
-C'est une surprise."

Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que je faisait une moue , il détestait les surprise alors pourquoi m'en faisait il ? J'ai fait mine de bouder tout en marmonnant quelques mots lui donnant l'ordre de descendre . Certe nous partagions beaucoup de chose mais je ne comptait pas pour autant me changer face à lui . J'ai eu un large sourire en refermant la fenêtre . Nico lacha tout pour tomber dans les buissons en dessous de ma fenêtre .J'ai allumer la lumière et mit une main devant mes yeux pour ne pas être éblouit . J'ai tibuté jusqu'à ma garde robe en évitant l'un ou l'autre objet qui joncheait le sol . Face à mon armoire , je fis une grimace face à la quantitée de robe qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : être portée . Des noeuds , des froufrous , des paillettes et autre , j'en avais tellement que le choix devint compliqué .Au bout de vingts longues minutes d'hésitation mon regard se posa sur le sweat que se cher Nico m'avait offert , il était couvert de plumes de toutes les couleurs ,il me plasait mais je n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de le porter . J'ai couru dans le couloir . Enfin couru est un bien grand mot ... Disons que j'ai pratiqué la marche rapide silencieuse . Ce qui était juste ... Ridicul . J'ai enfilé le fameux sweat avec un jeans et une paire de basket , sans savoir ou nous allions ,je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre une des mes robes ...Si jolie ... Si brillante ... Si...

-"Ressaisis toi! " Dis je .

Je me suis couvert la bouche tout en faisant une grimace horrifié . Si l'un de mes pères avait le malheur de se réveiller ... Je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau ... Je suis sortie de la salle de bain et me suis avancé à pas de loup jusqu'à l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée ...La seule difficultée était qu'entre l'escalier et moi , il y avait le couloir . Couloir ou un monde peuplé de danger , il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence. dans se fameux couloir en dehors de la salle de bain et de ma chambre , il n'y avait que deux autres porte , l'une menait à la porte de mon cher grand frère que Nicolas s'entêtait à appeler "mon lapin "et l'autre à celle de mes deux père : papa Sab et papa Nord ,plus connu sous le nom de Sébastien et de Paul .J'ai fait une grimace et me suis avancé , chaque pas provoquait des sueurs froides qui coulait dans mon dos me glassant le sang et se ponctuait d'une nouvelle grimace sur mon visage .Alors que je passait devant les portes des autres membres de ma famille , je ne put m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeuil ...Disons que c'était pour voir si ils dormait toujours...La porte de mon frère était fermée . Je fit lentement tourner la poignée pour le voir , sa couverture dans les bras baver sur son oreiller . Il était dans un slip rouge sur lequel était cousu une queue de lapin , une blague de Nico et sa soeur , bien trop longue pour être racontée ...Il avait ses éternel cheveux coloré de gris en bataille et ses deux incisive , un peu plus longues que le normal passait de sa bouche , le faisant ressembler à un ... Ouais mais non, il avait horreur les gens qui le comparait à un rongeur . C'est pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas Pitch.J'ai refermé la porte , un faible sourire aux lèvres .Je suis passé à l'autre porte qui était entre-ouverte . Dans un lit drappé de rouge deux hommes ,l'un colossale , barbu et déjà aux cheveux blanc tenait dans ses bras un autre homme plus frèle , blond , muet . C'était mes deux père , l'un était plus stricte que l'autre , l'un faisait la cuisine et l'autre le ménage .C'était un couple parfait et personnellement , je m'etais promis de faire comme eux , trouver ma moitier , que ce soit un homme ou une femme , je voulais juste pouvoir être heureuse comme eux . J'ai souris d'avantage et me suis dirigé vers l'escalier . Alors que je m'apprêtait à descendre la première marche ,elle grinça . Je suis restée pétrifier pour être sur que tout le monde dormait encore . J'ai entendu papa Nord se retourner en ronflant et Ashton marmonner quelque chose comme :" je ne suis pas un rongeur ".J'ai descendu les autres marches quatre à quatre dans un silence surprenant . Je me suis dit que si Pitch m'avait vu descendre ainsi les marche , il serait déjà à terre :mort de rire .J'ai prit mes clefs et j'ai ouvert la porte pour la refermer en silence .

-"Tu es bien longue ! Tu m'as fait attendre une heure !Une heure! S'écria Nico  
-Tu n'avais qu'à venir me chercher plus tard ."

Je lui ai passé la langue et j'ai regardé l'heure sur ma montre hello kitty . Trois heures ... Il n'était que trois heure ! Je l'ai foudroyé du regard et il c'est contenté de me tendre un chewing-gum . J'ai fait une moue en le déballant .

-"on va ou monsieur je-juge-l-haleine-des-gens-après-les-avoir-réveiller?  
-On va chez Cédric."

Il goba un chewing-gum et partit alors que moi je le suivait , il avait beau être petit , il était rapide .J'ai accéléré . Nous allions donc chez Cédric ... A une heure paraille , ca ne pouvait être que fermé . Chez Cédric , c'était une pizzeria mais il y avait au fond une salle de jeu que les adolescent de la ville scouatait la plupart du temps . Ce que je ne comprenait pas c'est que Nicolas veuille y aller ... Surtout depuis le 15 juin de l'anée passée ...Pitch me sortit de mes pensée en me rattrapant alors que j'allais traversé . Il me tira sur le trottoir alors qu'une voiture passait . Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle avant de reprendre la route . Après dix bonnes minutes de marche , nous sommes arrivé sur le parking de la pizzeria , il n'y avait pas un chat , rien . C'était vide et plutôt sinistre d'ailleur .J'ai couru pour rattraper Pitch parce que (même si je ne lui aurait pas dit ) j'avais peur . Il a crochetté la porte et nous a fait rentré . Je lui ai fait les gros yeux l'air de dire :" On ne peut pas !" mais je préférait être ici que dehors .Nicolas s'avança vers le fond de la pièce et tira sur un drap qui recouvrait un truc au fond .

C'etait un jeu .

Je l'ai regardé comme si ,cette fois , c'était lui qui était fou .Il m'a sourit et a branché la machine .

-" C'est un jeu ... Tu choisis ton monde , ton scénario et tu mets les lunettes , personne ne l'a encore utilisé et je sasi que tu adores se genre de jeu ."Expliqua t'il

J'ai fait une grimace , pas convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée mais ce jeu m'intriguai et il n'avait pas tord , je voulais l'essayé avant tout les autres . Je l'ai regardé encoder un truc .

MONDE: Paradis  
SCENARIO: Calme

J'ai fait une moue pour lui prendre les commandes , il eut l'ai déçu et je ne voyait pas pourquoi . J'ai regardé ce qu'il y avait avant de prendre un monde plutôt joli ... L'ile des cinq légendes ,j'ai pianoté encore avant de choisir mon scénario :Seul contre tous . J'ai souris et j'ai fait signe à Nico de mettre les lunettes sans savoir à quoi j'allais nous exposé . J'ai regardé son regard , son expression si neutre et j'ai mit les lunettes .

Sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois que nous serions en sécurité et enssemble . Sans savoir ce que se monde cachait ...Il y eut un bip et un monde apparut devant mes yeux . J'étais prête à découvrir ce monde , ce nouveau monde .

Nous étions au troisième jour ... Le troisième jour avant ce fameux jour . Ce jour qui à tout changer .


End file.
